Prince Kecut
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: ia sangat tidak peduli, dengan sikap dia yg sangat dingin kpd semua orang. dia akan menunjukan sikap hangatnya kpd Sakura seorang saja./ Sasuke selalu di jahui teman skl-nya,/ hanya Sakura dan Naruto yg mengerti persaan Sasuke.


**Pangeran Kecut**

Naruto milik Khsimoto.

Saya perlu mengingatkan, fic ini penuh AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Pair : Sasu, Saku, & Naru

Genre : Family, Friendship & Romance

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar membuat kosentrasinya teralih. Sasuke duduk mematung dengan buku terbuka di genggamnya, tak ingin beranjak untuk membuka pintu, atau sekedar bertanya siapa? Atau ada apa?

.

.

.

Sakura gadis yang mengetuk itu tahu diri. Ia tak akan menunggu pintu dibuka, atau suara Sasuke terdengar. Ia tahu, Sasuke tak akan melakukan itu. Lampu kamar Sasuke menyala, cukup itu yang jadi tanda, bahwa Sasuke mendengar ketukannya.

"Ayah akan makan malam," suara Sakura pelan terdengar.

Sasuke bergeming. Hanya gerakan tangan yang menutup buku yang terlihat. Lainnya, Sasuke tetap terdiam. Namun keningnya sedikit berkerut.

_**Ayah? Makan di rumah?**_

Sasuke berdiri dan menyimpan buku di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

Sebuah sorot temaram dari lampu taman sampai kecermin mata Sasuke. Sasuke menyibak tirai perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada taman yang sepi di bawah, di halaman rumahnya. Pikirannya mengembara.

_**Perlukah menemaninya makan? Tidak, dia tidak butuh di temani. Atau, perlukah menemuinya barang sebentar? Untuk diri sendiri? Meski untuk kecewa lagi?**_

Sasuke menutup tirai dengan cepat. Lalu ia beranjak. Tak ada salahnya ...

.

.

Sepi. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang bercengkrama ramai. Ayah, duduk di sampingnya, lalu Sakura, tepat di depannya. Semua asik dengan hidangan masing-masing.

_Apa mereka berdua tak tahu, kalau tenggorokanku tersumbat? Tak bisa menelan sama sekali? Satu butir nasi pun!_

Sasuke memutar bola mata ke ujung pandangannya, menatap wajah ayah sembari bersembunyi. Rambut lelaki itu mulai memutih, sedikit basah, tapi sisirannya terlihat tak rapi, satu dua helai terjatuh di keningnya. Kerutan di pangkal alisnya semakin dalam, dan kulit mukanya semakin pucat pasi. Dan matanya, matanya tak pernah mendaratkan satu tatap pun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan kembali kehidangan di depannya. Porsinya tak berubah. Tetap satu onggok kecil nasi. Satu sepotong ayam dan beberapa tumis sayuran. Tak ada yang bertambah apalagi berkurang.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mengapa menghabiskan benda sedikit itu butuh waktu bertahu-tahun? Ok, memang tak bertahun-tahun, tapi tetap sangat lama hanya untuk seonggok kecil nasi.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya sekaligus, bersiap dengan sebuah pertempuran yang teramat besar. Pertempuran dengan sepiring nasi. Ia mengambil setengah sendok nasi, lalu menyuap dan menelannya dengan paksa. Ia ambil lagi, namun kali ini ia sempatkan untuk mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi gerakan grahamnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat bayangan ayahnya yang berdiri dan menjauh. Tanpa kata. Sama sekali.

Sekarang ia melepas sendok yang sedari tadi di genggamnya kuat. Diambilnya air putih, lalu diminumnya untuk mendesak makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Setelah selesai, tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun berdiri dan beranjak.

_Kenapa aku harus merasa terluka? Bukankah ini sudah biasa?_

.

.

Kelas ramai seperti biasa. Jam kosong selalu mengundang keriuhan. Suara gitar sumbang dan vokal yang fals, dengungan gosip yang berterbangan, bahkan dengkuran beberapa orang, ramainya mengalahkan suara paling berisik di hutan yang luasnya jutaan hektar. Sasuke menutup buku perlahan. Tidak, bukan karena suara berisik itu. Sasuke sudah sangat berlatih dengan dirinya sendiri di tengah keramaian semacam hujan badai sekalipun. Keramaian seperti ini tak akan menganggu konsentrasinya saat membaca, asalkan tak ada satu pun dari keramaian itu yang memperhatikannya. Ia menutup buku karena satu suara pelan yang teru-menerus menyebut namanya. Satu suara milik seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya? Kamu mau kan Sasuke?" Naruto mengguncang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan kesekian kali yang sedari tadi Naruto ungkapkan.

"Kamu nggak bakalan sibuk kok! Cuma merancang ide kreatifnya aja," Naruto berdiri mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dan beranjak. "Lagi pula kamu nggak bakalan kerja sendirian kok! Bakalan banyak yang bantuin," Naruto menyusul.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Kelas senyap tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar, kata-kata pelan yang sedari tadi Naruto keluarkan, kini hampir menyerupai teriakan. Hingga semua perhatian sekelas tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Naruto tersenyum cerah. Tapi senyumnya menciut tiba-tiba ketika wajah Sasuke melihat padanya sekilas, lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

"Udah, Naruto! Nggak perlu minta bantuan orang apatis kayak dia!" ucap Kiba sambil menyuruh Naruto berhenti memohon pada Sasuke.

"Iya, kita nggak butuh bantuan dia kok! Ngapain kamu nawarin dia kerja segala?" sahut Lee dengan keras, sebenarnya itu kata-kata untuk menyindir Sasuke.

Suara itu masih sayup sampai di telinga Sasuke. Dan satu senyuman pahit tersembunyi di dalam batinnya.

.

.

Sasuke masih menekuri buku di salah satu meja di perpustakaan ketika Naruto kembali mendekatinya. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya memandang Sasuke yang diam membeku. Sehembus angin musim hujan bertamu diantara meraka, mengibas sedikit rambut mereka. Dan sehembus lagi angin berhembus, tapi kali ini keluar akibat desahan nafas Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau itu terbuat dari semen yang di keringkan setelah dibentuk sedemikian rupa?" kata Naruto akhirnya. Tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Tak ada. Benar-benar taka ada! Selain tadi rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Dan bola matanya yang bergerak dari kiri ke kanan dengan cepat, tak ada anggota tubuhnya yang bergerak. Sama sekali tak ada. Posisi duduknya, lengannya, leher yang menyangga kepalanya, semua tak bergerak satu mili meter pun. Bahkan semenjak Naruto duduk di depannya, Naruto tak pernah sekali pun melihat Sasuke menghela nafas. Jadi, tak salah kalau Naruto berkesimpulan kalau Sasuke itu sebuah patung.

"Benar-benar luar biasa ya, pencipta patung ini. Mahakarya yang luar biasa." Naruto berbicara setengah putus asa. Sebab kali ini pun tak ada reaksi sama sekali. "Seharusnya kepala sekolah mengizinkan aku untuk menggotongmu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam museum seni, sebab, ini arsitektur patung yang paling sempurna. Paling menyerupai manusia." Naruto menekan permukaan lengan Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Membuat bola mata Sasuke sekilas hinggap di wajah Naruto. Dan mata itu, tak mengatakan suatu apa pun. Hati Naruto bersorak. Minimal, ada suatu pergerakan pelan dari bola mata itu!

"Oh, aku salah." Kata Naruto berusaha bicara datar. "Ternyata bola mata itu bergerak. Kau manusia?"

Bola mata itu bergerak lagi. Hinggap lagi di wajah Naruto, kali ini seperdelapan detik lebih lama dari yang tadi. Dan yang lebih luar biasa, ada satu riak yang terbaca Naruto! Riak itu seperti mengatakan, '_Kau ini bicara apa sih?_' dan Naruto benar-benar girang! Meski tentu saja, ia hanya melompat-lompat dalam hati.

"Itu artinya ya. Kau manusia. Tapi ..., tetap saja. gerakanmu sangat jauh dari orang normal. Apa kau ... punya penyakit?"

Sasuke sekarang menutup buku dan menatap Naruto enggan. Naruto merasa di atas angin. Ia semakin percaya diri untuk bicara lebih banyak.

"Ya ... semacam penyakit menahun. Karena penyakit itu, kau tak diperbolehkan berdekatan dengan orang lain. Karena kalau ada orang lain mendekatimu satu meter saja, mereka akan tertular penyakitmu. Penyakit yang menyedihkan ya? Aku turut menyesal kalau kau menderita penyakit seperti ..."

"Sssttt!" suara beberapa orang di ruangan itu membuat mata Naruto berkeliling. Ia tengah dilihat dengan mata tajam sekaligus oleh mata itu. Naruto menyatukan tangan di dada sembari sedikit membungkuk, memohon maaf.

"Oh bukan?" kata Naruto lagi setelah melihat mata Sasuke masih terpaku padanya. "Kalau begitu ..., kau termasuk orang-orang yang terlahir dengan darah berwarna biru? Karena kelainnan itu, kau tidak diperbolehkan bicara satu kata pun pada orang lain yang berdarah normal?"

Naruto mencondongkan badannya dan matanya menatap lekat wajah Sasuke. "Oh, kau belum memeriksa warna darahmu? Sayang sekali. Seharusnya kau memeriksakan diri .."

"Sssssttttt! Diam dong!"

Naruto menutup mulutnya. "Oh maaf ..." katanya sembari matanya menyapu orang-orang yang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Lebih tajam dari yang pertama kali.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kau harus memastikan diri kalau kau tak mempunyai kelainan menyakitkan seperti itu. Kau harus memeriksakan diri. Kau tahu itu?" Naruto berbisik. Dan Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pelan datar, tapi cukup untuk menggetarkan seluruh kebahagiaan Naruto sampai matanya terbeliak lebar.

"Hei ...," kata Naruto takjub. "Kau bicara ..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara?" Sasuke mulai terlihat kesal. Tapi segaris senyum ia sembunyikan di balik bibirnya.

"Hei! Kau bicara lagi! Aku berhasil membuatmu bicara!"

Dan setelah teriakan dan lonjakan, Naruto ramai-ramai didekati siswa-siswi lain penghuni perpustakaan dan tanpa ampun ia diseret keluar.

"Aku telah berhasil membuatnya berbicara! Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Dan mereka menurut, lengan Naruto yang mereka seret langsung di lepaskan begitu saja. Tapi tentu saja setelah mereka melempar Naruto keluar perpustakaan.

"Memangnya kalian tak mengerti apa arti satu kata saja yang ia keluarkan? Itu .."

Blam ...! pintu perpustakaan tertutup. Naruto mendengus. Padahal baru saja Sasuke bisa bicara! Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kembali lagi ke kelasnya. Tapi Naruto tak tahu, kalau Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tak tahu maksudmu berkeras mendekatiku." Sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat Naruto berbalik cepat. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, tertawa tertahan. Ini lebih dari luar biasa, tapi ajaib! Tapi kalimat Sasuke yang berikutnya membuat senyum itu buyar dan terpencar tiba-tiba. Seperti gelombang besar yang menggulung. Tiba-tiba pecah terpencar ketika ia menghantam batu karang.

"Kepentingan pribadi, kepentingan kelas, atau bahkan iseng sekalipun, aku beritahu, usahamu sia-sia. Aku tak tertarik dan tak akan pernah tertarik mengurus acara konyolmu itu. Kau mengerti?" Sasuke berlalu mendahului Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor dan masuk kelas.

"Kita lihat saja ...," Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Kau pikir hanya untuk acara itu aku mendekatimu? Dasar baka .."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Catatan kecil :**

Gimana ceritanya bagus gak? Review ya!

Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di Fic ini ya.

Jaa ..! XDDD


End file.
